Summer's Faded Dreams
by EMiH
Summary: Kagome has finally decided to open up her heart to InuYasha. However, when she goes to reveal her love, an unexpected scene crushes her heart. What's worse is the words she hears. Can she handle it? Read and Review!!!! *Finished!!!!!!*
1. Prologue

A/N:  
  
Hello! InuYashaMoon here! Okay, I know I'm currently working on another story, and I promise to update that one ASAP, the problem is that I'm on writer's block, with that story only! *slaps self* I don't understand why, but I can't come up with any ideas! Anyways, I was sitting in class today and came up with a great idea for another story, too bad it won't work for "Eternity." This is only the prologue, so not much, in fact hardly anything happens in this one. But hey, the next chappie's will have more stuff in them! I already have the whole plot figured out. Also, I think, my friend told me this, if you put in a song, it's called a song fic. So, this one's a song fic, but it's not there yet. It's going to be so good! So, I guess I'll shut up and let you read the prologue. I'm telling you now its short though. But still, you should enjoy it! Don't forget to review too! If you all want me to continue I need to know! Read and review, and enjoy of course!  
  
(Oh, I do not own any InuYasha members. I wish I did though!)  
Summer's Faded Dreams  
Prologue  
  
The last breathes of summer faded away with the dancing leaves as they sang their harmonic melody of autumn. The dazzling colors that spilled over the breathtaking horizon gradually dimmed as Mother Nature's seasons changed the earth once again. Scarlet streaks of the summer's evening glazed the sun with spectacular beauty. The red and gold leaves fluttered gracefully to the earth from the zephyr rolling through the land, as if giving a grand performance. The crying streams had slowed the pace of their glistening waters, preparing for the hoarse winds of winter that followed the new season.  
  
A maiden stood carelessly at the edge of a shimmering lake, enjoying the cool feeling as the relaxing water brushed softly over her bare feet. Her blissful brown eyes had been scanning the landscape around her, relishing the delicate scenery the feudal era had to offer. This particular spot had often caused several fond memories to surge through her mind.  
  
'Today will be the day,'  
  
she would always tell herself that, but it would never come to be. However, on this day, they day summer fades entirely, she would tell him; she would open her fragile heart to him and admit her burning desires. She would express to him the fervent emotions she has yearned so deeply to show. On the last peaceful day of summer, before the finishing of the serene season, before the final ray of the ruby red light extending across the era vanishes beyond the horizon, she would confess her undying love she holds in her heart towards the precious hanyou she had released from a spell bestowed upon him by a priestess about a year ago.  
  
Kagome stood deep in thought, rummaging through the many recollections she held dear in her mind. She was seeking for a certain one, one that had changed her life forever; that day when she had first lain eyes upon the serene face of the handsome hanyou; the way the roots had laced craftily around his precious body, and the way the arrow was settled in his chest, so artfully placed as if only to give him more beauty. That memory raised above all the others in value, and she cherished it with her life.  
  
Flashback  
  
The fragile maiden steadily made her way through the delicate shrubs and bushes that surrounded her feeble body. Her eyes were focused ahead of her, searching for any visible sign of the Higurashi shrine. High above her, the towering trees swayed with the steady breeze rolling through the unfamiliar landscape. The birds fluttered gracefully through the air as they sang their sympathetic chorus for the young maiden. Her brown eyes continued to scan the majestic scenery, seeking for her home. They instantly filled with endless hope as the sight of a tree that surpassed the rest in height and beauty came into view.  
  
'That's the family tree! That means I'm almost home.'  
  
She quickly and carefully worked her way through the remaining bushes, taking heed of their delicate senses. When she finally emerged from the vivacious flora, her eyes gazed in wonder at the image before her. Indeed, the family's ancient tree was there but there was also something else, something that would change her life.  
  
Against the bark of the ancient tree was a boy. His hair was long and silver, just like the milky moon when it shown full. He wore a red kimono, a red so brilliant as if it were made from rubies. Roots from the tree had cleverly laced around his passive body, which seemed to be resting. His handsome face glistened radiantly from the sun's golden light that poured upon the slumbering figure. Her eyes wandered along the contours of his well-built body, until they reached a detailed object. An arrow was settled in his chest, so artfully placed that it seemed only to exist to give him more beauty.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The sight of his serene face from her treasured memory melted her heart.  
  
'Today will be the day I tell him.'  
  
A calm smile rolled over her tender lips as the refreshing water continued to stream over her bare feet. She slowly closed her eyes and lifted her head, taking in the sweet fragrances that lingered bout in the feudal air.  
  
"Love's true qualities can be expressed if you allow your heart to open up. Mother always said that to me, and now it's time to go by it. I'm going to tell you Inuyasha, tell you what my heart so desperately desires to say. It's time to tell you that I...that I love you."  
  
Emotions of desire flooded through her heart as she gazed happily into the blue, cloudless sky. A pair of glistening butterflies fluttered past her head, filling her mind with images of a perfect future, a perfect future with the man she passionately loves.  
______________________________________  
A/N:  
  
Yes, I know it's very short, but it's only a prologue. In fact, the whole story isn't going to be that long. Anyway, I hope you all like it, or whoever is reading this. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! I need to know if I should continue my story! Have a great day! Ja, matta ne! ^_^  
  
(I had to add onto it. It was too short for me, so I hope you enjoy it! Ja ne! Don't forget to review! ^_^) 


	2. A Priestess's Desire

A/N:  
  
Sorry it took awhile to update this chapter. Take my advice; don't do more than one story at a time! If you do, it's a pain trying to work on all of them, especially when you have school and all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story so far, even though hardly anything has happened yet. ^_^;; But, I promise a lot more happens in this chapter, and the following ones. So, just sit back, pull out a bag of popcorn and a can of soda and enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: A Priestess's Desire  
  
The birds' harmonic lullabies drifted passively through the cool breeze that carried throughout the morning air. The many towering trees that spread across the rolling fields danced as the gentle wind combed craftily through the tender leaves as if containing a mind of its own. The golden leaves fluttered gracefully to the earth, showing their beauty as they occasionally encompassed the body of dreamy young maiden. The gentle breeze brushed through her raven hair that was loosely pulled back with a neat ribbon. Her brown eyes gazed into the hazy light that surrounded her feeble body. The golden rays peeked happily through the somewhat bare trees above her. She stood there patiently, as if waiting for the arrival of a certain person.  
  
She turned her head slightly, adjusting the position of her body. The sun's glistening rays flooded her milky skin, causing it to have a radiant glow. At that moment, she looked as if an innocent priestess, one who desired nothing but to aid others. However, appearances can be deceiving. Underneath her coat of kind innocence, was a vengeful beast wanting nothing more but than to cause pain to the one whom destroyed her life, and the one doing it now. Her most fervent wish was to drag the hanyou to hell with her, there where they could spend eternity with each other. But in her way was an obstacle, a threat to the remaining love he had held for her. She had to dispose of her reincarnation, but with him there, she couldn't approach the maiden to carry out her plan.  
  
"I see you came." She slowly turned her body to the one she had been waiting for. Her brown eyes gazed happily at the handsome figure before her. The way the sun shown on his silver hair, the way it was carried in the breeze made him look like a charming prince of the feudal era. His amber eyes stared at the her, them somewhat filled with pain. Every time he saw her, every time he felt her presence, painful memories of their tragic day would deluge his mind. He still felt somewhat responsible for her death, and was looking for a way to repent his actions.  
  
"I heard you calling. What is it you want?" "Do not rush, unless you have someplace else to be?" His eyes strolled down to the ground, noticing each detail of the fascinating earth. "Just tell me." "Please, come with me? I would like to show you something." She held out her fragile hand, waiting for him to grip it. His eyes had wandered up to her hand, and then he too raised his own arm. He gently encompassed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, taking mind of his sharp claws and her delicate skin. Suddenly, a chill was sent jolting through his body, one that caused a sudden wave of nausea to blanket him. Her skin was so cold and empty, one of death; it created an emotion of guilt in his heart.  
  
"Where are we going?" "You'll see. Patience definitely is not one of your best qualities." "Hmph, and what would you know?" "Inuyasha, I know more than you ever will." He gazed at her in sheer confusion. "Never mind. I wish to show you something very important to the both of us."  
  
They slowly meandered deeper into the bare woods, curiosity arousing within him with each single step. "Are you going to keep quiet this whole time or are you going to tell me why you called me here?" A gentle smile slid across her face as she came to a halt. Inuyasha glanced ahead of him, and noticed the only tree that still beared lively leaves, the only one that towered above the others, and the only one that had changed his life. "Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you remember the day when you told me you wished to become a full human? The day when you were going to use the Shikkon No Tama to fulfil your new desire, to become human and spend the rest of your life with me in happiness and peace?" He continued to gaze at the ancient tree, memories of him and Kikyo, and him and Kagome deluging his mind. His eyes were scrutinizing each detail of the bark. The way some parts were darker than others; the way some individual pieces stood out; and the way one tiny hole where Kikyo's sacred arrow had bound him to the tree caught the attention of him more than anything else on the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you not remember the promise you made me?" Her empty voice poured through his sensitive ears, piercing his thoughts like another arrow. "How could I forget? How could anyone forget such a promise." "You gave me your word, but it all changed afterward." "Yes, everything fell apart. One demon's desires got in the way and devastated our trust and love. How could I forget that tragic day that started good and ended with death?"  
  
Flashback  
  
A serene breeze whistled through the colored horizon as the sun's final rays of daylight flushed upon the two figures sitting in Mother Natures sea of fields.  
  
"I can become human with the jewel?" "Yes, you Inuyasha, can use the sacred jewel to become human."  
  
"But, what would happen to you?" "I believe that when the jewel is used, it will cease to exist, therefore I could live the life of a normal woman. We could spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I said I would become human for you, not a full fledged demon. But then, Naraku got in the way, and I was led to believe that you betrayed me." "Yes, we did have a problem. You stole the jewel from the village, and in the process ended many lives of the village men. And then, I bound you to this tree with a sacred arrow, one that kept you asleep for fifty years."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Finally, a way for me to become all demon at last." The satisfied hanyou glided winsomely through the air, holding a small glistening orb in his hand.  
  
The Shikkon No Tama. A jewel with incredible powers that came from the soul of a priestess centuries ago. The jewel was created when she reached deep within her soul for the strength to purify the mighty demon that took her life. Even a single shard of the jewel has the power to give any demon unimaginable strength.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
His ears slightly twitched as the familiar voice echoed through his head. As the many leaves danced around his body, he gradually turned his head, glancing over his shoulder. His amber eyes met with pain when the sacred arrow pierced his chest. His mesmerized body was bound to the tree behind him as he watched in sheer horror as the sacred jewel fell from his grasp, making a delicate tune when it crashed to the solid earth.  
  
A maiden with nothing but utter disgust and blazing anger in her eyes glared at the hanyou as his life slowly faded away. The leaves that were carried through the eerie silence performed their show around her body as if containing a mind of their own.  
"K-Kikyo ...... how could ...... I thought we-" With the last breath he held in his lungs, his amber eyes filled with sorrow, and his head slowly bowed. His remaining life drifted away with the slight sigh that escaped his mouth as his eyes fully closed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"A day I long to forget, but I cannot, not with these emotions still deluging my mind and heart. Inuyasha, would you go back to that day, to the time before I sealed you, to the time when you said you would become a full human?" His eyes quickly filled with confusion as her voice rang through his sensitive ears.  
  
"Would you go back to the point in which we shared true emotions for one another? Would you go back to the time when we held the desire of love in our hearts?" His eyes filled with pain and sorrow as she continued to ask these questions. How could he answer? He still had somewhat feelings for her, yet he had developed emotions towards Kagome. However, an emotion of guilt would constantly deluge his mind about the tragic day between him and Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you go back to the point in life in which you were happy, happy with me?" She took a small step forward and gently placed her cold, lifeless hand on his shoulder. He reacted by covering the icy skin. "Kikyo, I have been happy, here with Kagome. I can't just leave her alone." A small chuckle escaped her throat as she tightened her grip. "Don't you understand Inuyasha? That girl doesn't belong here. This isn't her home. She belongs in the future, where she can live a real life. Here, she'll have to constantly worry about demons threatening her life, trying to steal her soul, trying to end her spirit. In her time, she needs not to worry about such circumstances."  
  
As the wind coursed through the bare forest, she leaned forward and rested her head upon his back, placing her arms around his chest in a tender embrace. "Listen Inuyasha, you need to give her up, let her go home, let her live the life she has always dreamt of. She needs to spend her life in her own era, not here struggling to survive." His eyes widened as her words surged through his mind. Thousands of memories from his memorable experiences with Kagome flashed before his eyes. Was Kikyo right? Is it time for him to let Kagome go?  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome stared at the ancient tree before her, watching in pure sorrow as the snow pranced to the earth around her. The large tree represented what had brought her and Inuyasha together. And now, she couldn't get back; she couldn't go back to see him; in fact, she would never see him again, according to Kikyo.  
  
She took a small step forward and placed her hand gently upon the bark of the sacred tree. Her heavenly brown eyes gradually closed as she listened carefully with her heart. Just because Kikyo had said she couldn't go back, didn't that she couldn't try.  
  
'I can feel him; I can feel Inuyasha.' She concentrated harder with all of her strength, putting all of her heart into it. She wouldn't give up that easy. There was no way Kikyo could separate them now, not now that they've gotten this far.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes quickly opened when she heard the one voice she had yearned for. "Is that you Kagome?" The sweet voice she had loved with all of her heart danced through her ears.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Remembering the previous incident, her first concerns was his health. "Are you ok, are you injured?" "Heh, it takes more than that to get me down. Am I there, in the feudal era?" "I came back, to my own time." "Keh, did you get scared?" A small spark of anger shot through her mind. "No! That's not... that isn't it at all. It's..." "What is it?" "Hm, nothing. I didn't run away though. I would never do such a thing." Tears gradually coated her eyes as she thought about Kikyo, and what she had done to her, pushing her back into the well.  
  
"Feh, you're acting like your usual stupid self. Why must you do that?" "Stupid?! Huh?" As her eyes opened fully, she noticed a figure resting before her, where there was once nothing but bark. Inuyasha's injured body was right before her eyes, just sitting there, so lifeless. Her heart filled somewhat with joy, knowing that at least he was a live and that she could see him. "Inuyasha."  
  
His golden eyes slowly opened when he heard the heavenly name. "Ugh ... Kagome. You're right here, right here with me." A charming smile spread tenderly across his handsome features. "Kagome, what's troubling you? I can see it, in your eyes." "I'm no help to you. I just hurt you, and, I'm nothing but a pain that always gets in the way and constantly needs rescuing. Maybe it'll be best if I just stay here, and leave you guys alone. You'll be bet..." "Don't talk such nonsense!" As his voice echoed through the snow wonderland, his weakened body rose to their feet, quickly heading towards Kagome. "Inuyasha! You mustn't move, you'll reopen your wounds!"  
  
She placed her hands upon his shoulders, trying to sit him down. However, she was silenced completely when her body was being pulled into an embrace. "Uh ..." His hands compassionately wrapped around her back, embracing her in a gentle hug. "Don't you understand? I need you her with me Kagome. I need you by my side. You are my other half, and without it, I'm incomplete and lost." "Inu ... Inuyasha ... I need you too."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
But she was his other half, and without her, he would be incomplete and lost. "Kikyo... I ..." "Inuyasha, I want to know. It's about time that you choose. Who will you live the rest of your life with? Will you pick me? Or will you go with Kagome?" "What? Pick? How... why? I can't choose!" Kikyo let out a sigh as she repositioned her body, calmly cupping his hand in hers. "Look Inuyasha, you can't continue your life struggling between two women. It's time now to choose whom you wish to spend the rest of your life with? Shall you choose me? Or Lay Kagome?"  
  
Pain shot through his eyes as realization struck him. He had to choose, and now. He couldn't go on like this anymore. Standing between two girls just tore his soul apart. But choosing one? How could he possibly pick? He had grown strong feelings towards Kagome, but yet he still felt the need to repent for Kikyo's death. He didn't know how Kagome felt about him, but judging by some of their past experiences, he concluded that she had developed stronger emotions as well. However, he could feel the same change in Kikyo. She didn't seem as dead as before, like she had a little life flowing through her. And in his mind, that life was him.  
  
________________________________________  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok, I know it's a cliffhanger, but I'm sorry. I have plans for the next chapters, and it involves this cliffhanger, so you're just gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Ok, that sounded a little rude. Oh geeze, I'll just try to put up the next chapter A.S.A.P so you don't have to wait too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! I'll go now so I can start the next chapter. Ja ne! ^_^  
  
Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading this story so far, it makes me feel great!!!! 


	3. Is It Time For Farewells?

A/N: Hehe, sorry it took so long to update. Working on more than one story, finals for school, being grounded, and events for my dad's work doesn't give me much time to write. I hope those of you reading this haven't left my story! I'll do my best to update sooner next time. Since I only have one day of school left, well two half days would make a full day, wouldn't it? Anyway, I'm gonna work really hard to get this story finished for you guys. Hey, I even have sequel planned! (I need to take a break from writing...... well, I guess I sort a did..... hehe. Oh, you know what I mean!) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you very much for the great reviews. When I'm having a bad day, I go back and read reviews people send me for my stories, and seeing them really cheers me up. Like I said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if I need any improvements, let me know right away! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 2: Is It Time for Farewells?  
  
A bright smile was spread across Kagome's lips as she meandered through oceans of swaying grass, heading to the man she wished to tell her desires. The gentle breeze combed through her raven hair, causing it to dance gracefully in the air. As her feet walked across the earth, you could hear the crunching of the fallen leaves every so often.  
  
"Where could he be? Usually, Inuyasha is resting at the tree near the village. But, I couldn't find him there today. I......I hope he's ok." She slowly bowed her head as an emotion of concern deluged her heart. "I won't give up. I must tell him my feelings!" She continued her way through the rolling fields of grass and brush. The radiant sun shimmered peacefully in the afternoon sky, gazing down amongst the lively feudal era.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Inuyasha, please, I ask that you choose? I can no longer go on watching you in pain as you're torn apart between two women you care about. Just remember when you make your decision, who's love will be real." His amber eyes filled with confusion, and seemed lost. He didn't know what to do. How could he say no to one and just say the other never existed? If he chose Kagome, the feeling of guilt from Kikyo's death would always haunt his heart; yet if he chose Kikyo, his mind would constantly linger in the many wonderful memories he and Kagome had shared together.  
  
"K-Kikyo...... I-" She slowly turned his body around and gazed deeply into his eyes. Her empty, lifeless soul, or what was left of it, had reached his, holding onto it. For some reason, a feeling she hadn't experienced since her demise deluged her mind and heart. What was this unfamiliar emotion she was feeling; this emotion that caused her heart to race and sorrow from the pained and troubled look in his golden eyes to course throughout her body? Could this feeling be the one she thought she would never hold again? Could it be reborn love?  
  
She gradually leaned forward on her toes and gently pulled his head down, placing her mouth near his dog-like ears. With a steady voice, she spoke in a whisper, "Don't be afraid to let one go. Let your heart guide you, and it will grant you your most fervent desires. If you always run and hide, you will eventually end up all alone, the way you began. Don't let that happen to you, you deserve more. You deserve true love." She then laid a sweet, tender kiss upon his cheek. Showing a small smile, she removed her arms from his body and stood back. Something was different about her. Inuyasha was shocked from the kiss, but seeing this new thing stunned him even more. She seemed to be flowing with life. Instead of her skin usually being ice cold, it had a somewhat warmth to it. Instead of her lips sending waves of chills throughout his body, the tender touch sent off a spark in his heart. He watched as her body gradually began to slip away, fading with the falling leaves. Her eyes were beaming with love, something he hadn't seen since that day she fell into his arms, that day 50 years ago.  
  
****************************************  
  
Kagome's tired body persisted with her goal; she would tell him her true feelings, no matter what got in her way. 'Something tells me that he's near; I can feel his warm presence." A sweet smile rolled across her lips as she thought about the first time he had embraced her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome sat before Inuyasha, the Bone Eaters Well giving him support to stay sitting. After that battle with Sesshomaru, and that horrible wound, he had weakened quite a bit. She began to get frustrated with his conversation, completely disagreeing with almost everything he was saying.  
  
"Listen! I'm not scared! Naraku's a terrible demon and we have to do everything we can to stop him! Hm?" Her body nearly froze when she felt a tender grip around her wrist, slowly pulling her forward. The next thing she realized was that she was in the gentle arms of Inuyasha. She had never seen this side of him before, and was quite shocked. "In-Inuyasha, what are you doing?"  
  
Her heart began to race as his embrace became tighter, yet still gentle. "I was scared." "Huh?" Her mind filled with confusion as he spoke to her in a soft, whisper. "I thought I was going to lose you; I was horrified." She didn't know what to say. At that moment, she could barely breathe. She knew he had cared about her, and her safety, but not this much. She had never imagined this moment arriving. How could she? Such an arrogant jerk like him wouldn't exactly be someone you would see talking soft and embracing a girl like that in his arms. She did however, enjoy the feeling of being held in his arms. She knew she would cherish this moment forever.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I can still feel the warmth of his arms around me, even though it happened a while back." She sighed contentedly as she approached the area where the tree that had changed her life resided. 'He's so much closer, like he's beyond those trees. He must be at the tree.'  
  
******************************************  
  
Inuyasha gasped as her body began to fade away, a new emotion of fear filling his heart. "Kikyo! Wait! Don't leave me!" He moved forward in a swift motion and tenderly grasped her wrist, daring not to let go. Her eyes widened when the unexpected move was made. Slowly, her body was completely visible again, and she continued to gaze into his eyes. "Inuyasha, have you already made you decision?" His amber eyes wandered around, gazing at the scenery Mother Nature displayed.  
  
"I just don't want you to leave me again. You've left me once, and I don't want it to happen anymore." He gradually raised her hand and placed it against his cheek, the new feeling of warmth making his heart happy. His hand had cupped over hers as he held it close. "Don't leave me anymore. The pain is too much to bear, the guilt to strong to overcome." A single tear strolled down his cheek and rolled over her hand, causing several emotions to course through her body. 'His mind, his heart, and soul still dwells in the past, even with the care of Kagome. This has shown me that his love is still there. How can I bring him to hell with these emotions deep inside of him? What about my feelings, ones that are seeming to re-surface? I'm lost, and I don't know what to do. Several lives are going to change from his decision.'  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to hear from you what you have decided."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"He must be right around these trees! I can feel him." Kagome smiled contentedly as her body raced through the trees, the remaining leaves that fell dancing around her body. When she emerged through the last trees, she quickly came to a halt and hid behind one of the larger ones. Her eyes gazed in shock at the two standing amidst the opening. 'What is Inuyasha doing with Kikyo?' She placed her back against the tree and carefully listened to their conversation.  
  
"Inuyasha, who have you chosen to be with? Will you spend your life with me? Or will you return to my reincarnation?"  
  
'Choose?' Those words rang through Kagome's ears as she heard them from Kikyo. 'What is she saying? Is she telling him to choose between me and her? B-but, that can't be.' A feeling of fear dwelled in her heart as she waited for his reply.  
  
"Kikyo, I don't know how you can make me choose. Making a decision like this will devastate one of us, no matter what. Who knows, it may destroy another's heart." An image of Kagome flashed before his eyes as he thought about her sweet smile. Another glistening tear fell from his eyes as his heart seemed to twist and turn inside his chest. "I can't possibly see how I must choose, but I have." Kikyo's eyes widened as his grip slowly loosened, letting her hand fall to her side. "You have? W-what is your...... decision?" Her head tilted towards the ground as her eyes gazed at the many colorful leaves beneath their feet. Inuyasha's hand had cupped her chin carefully, and lifted her head so that their eyes were locked. "My decision was not easy to make, and believe me, the choice is tearing at my heart."  
  
'Decision? Has he chosen? I must here this!' Her body leaned more towards the two, listening with all of her might to hear his words. Her heart flipped with joy when she was certain that he had chosen her.  
  
"To me, you are both wonderful women. Kikyo, you, besides my mother, was the first one to show me kind emotions, and love. You opened your arms and allowed me to enter, taking me into your life. At the time, I had never felt such joy towards anyone. You were truly the love of my life. But then, Naraku got involved, and you bound me to a tree. Fifty years later, your reincarnation, Kagome, gave me life once more. She broke the spell you had placed on me. At first, I found her a disturbance, a nuisance to my plan of becoming a full fledged demon. But as time went on, she showed me the kindness of friendship. She accepted me for me, and didn't run scared even though I'm half demon. That day when I was a full youkai, she didn't hide. She confronted me, and because of her, I went back. Her tender heart towards me was able to reach my soul and save me."  
  
A warm smile rolled over Kagome's lips as she listened to his words. Sweet emotions were coursing through her body as she was trying to hold back to tell him her feelings.  
  
"Kagome has shown me love, a kind no one has ever given me. I feel safe around her, and I can trust her." Kikyo continued to gaze as he went on, mostly telling about Kagome. "Kikyo, I don't know how to tell either of you that I wish to choose the other. It's just so hard." "I understand, but you can do it. Open to your hearts desires. Tell me your choice."  
  
An emotion of anger rushed through Kagome as Kikyo gently rubbed Inuyasha's cheek, showing him feelings like that.  
  
"Making this decision will effect us all, in our hearts, and in our souls. Kikyo, you know that I still care for you, and you know that I care deeply for Kagome. Today, when you came to me, at first, you seemed so cold and lifeless. Now, when I feel your touch, you have warmth and life. I know somehow that I am for that reason. If I were to follow my heart, an emotion of guilt will lurk in it forever. If I follow my soul, an emotion of loneliness will dwell there. My decision comes down to one thing....."  
  
'Tell her, tell her Inuyasha.' Kagome felt so excited about this moment, she wanted to cry. A feeling told her that her dreams were about to come true, that her most fervent desires were about to become reality.  
  
"Honestly, I feel that I love Kagome. But, my mind wants me to be with you. I feel that I need to repent for your death. No matter who tells me, I feel that I was responsible for your demise. I want to make up for it, to give you what you should've had. My decision is..... I choose you, Kikyo."  
  
Kagome's whole world crashed as she heard those words. She had expected him to say her, to say her name. But instead, he chose her. How could he? After everything she had done to him, all the excess pain she put him through, and all of the sorrow caused by her presence. How could he choose her after everything him and her had been through? She trusted him, cared for him, loved him, and wished nothing more but then to be with him. Instead, he chose her. He chose the one person who had devastated his life over fifty years ago, the one who caused him so much pain and grief in his heart. Her eyes immediately filled with shining tears as she felt her heart shatter. She was so crushed that she could nearly stand. Her feet felt like nothing as she struggled to stay up. Her soul and heart cried out in pain and sorrow as tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks.  
  
Kikyo gazed in shock at his decision. She was clearly expecting him to choose Kagome, and not her. An emotion of delight deluged her mind as a faint smile glistened across her face.  
  
Inuyasha felt like an ice cold dagger was just jammed into his heart. Choking out those four words was more difficult than the battle against Naraku himself. He loved Kagome deeply, and desired to live his life with her. But the feeling of guilt had changed his answer. He knew that everyday a pain of guilt for not repenting for her death would cause grief. However, now, he would have to deal with the sorrow of losing Kagome.  
  
As another tear strolled down her cheek, Kagome lost all control of her body and fell forward. She reached to grab for something, but instead her body emerged from the trees, and she was now visible to the other two. As she stood fully, her hands rose to her chest and formed a small ball. She tried to smile faintly at the couple.  
  
As he heard the faint ruffle of leaves, his heart dropped to his stomach. A feeling in his soul told him who it was. He slowly turned around and gazed in pain at the expression on Kagome's face, and the sight of the streaks of tears. He knew she had heard, and he could tell it caused her sorrow. He was also able to notice that she was trying to cover her pain with a smile, but it didn't work for him.  
  
"Kagome....." His heart screamed in agony at the emotions that flushed through her eyes. For some reason, he had the feeling that she had come to see him, and him only. He had a feeling that if he saw her first, none of this pain would be showing, no one would be suffering sorrow. If he had seen her first, his decision would have been clear; Kagome would've been his choice.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A/N: So, did you all like it? I hope so! For me, it was incredibly difficult to write a chapter where Inuyasha chooses Kikyo. I really don't like Kikyo that much, so it was kinda hard to write about her like that. But hey, some of you said I did a good job and kept her with character in my first chapter, hopefully I did the same in this one, a little. ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked it, and the next chapter is coming soon. It's called, "The Heartache of Goodbye." It's going to be very short, I'm afraid, but after that it will be the final one. Yes, I know it's ending real short, but I can't figure out how to extend it further. That's why a sequel is coming, cause I got some ideas! *MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!* Ok, I guess I'll be quiet now. I've gotta go work on this story and my other one! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne! 


	4. The Heartache of Goodbye

A/N: Konnichiwa! I told you I would get this up ASAP, and I did! So, how do you all like it so far. It is very difficult for me to be writing a story like this, cause I honestly believe that Inuyasha should stay with Kagome, cause they make a perfect couple. I really don't like Kikyo that much, but this idea sort of popped into my head, and I decided to do something a little different. However, because I feel that Inuyasha should be with Kagome, expect a sequel. ^_^;; I can't help it!  
  
Well, I also want to say thank you for the great reviews. If I had only gotten one for this story, I would still be happy. That would tell me that at least one person out there enjoys reading what I write. When I get more than one, I think I get too excited, but hey, I just love them. You guys make being an author worth while. Alright, I bet you're all thinking that I should be quiet so you could read the story. I'll hush now. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 3: The Heartache of Goodbye  
  
Kikyo stood behind Inuyasha, gazing ahead at the pained maiden. At first, she would've felt nothing but joy and elation. But for some reason, emotions of sorrow were coursing through her. She could see that behind Kagome's mask was nothing but pain and devastation. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart as Kagome began to approach them.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha....." Her hands were still held in a ball at her chest. She tried desperately to force on a smile, but it was weak. She moved closer to him, taking step by step. She slowly felt her arms began to shake, along with her legs. Shock from what was going on was taking over her body. Her chest started to move in a heavy, unsteady rhythm as it took so much courage just to move.  
  
Right then and there, Inuyasha would've dropped to the ground and cried a million tears for seeing such agony in her expression. He just wished that she didn't have to find out like that. If he could've told her himself, which would've shattered his heart just as much, it might've caused her less pain. Hearing something that big and that devastating like that is something the heart cannot bear.  
  
'He chose her, that means he still loves her. How could I have been so stupid- thinking he could love me when he still had Kikyo? Now, all I have is a broken heart because I believed someone like him could possibly love me. I honestly thought he would, but I was wrong.' She tightened her hands as she stood right before Inuyasha. Her eyes glanced up and locked dead even with his. Both of their eyes were somewhat glazed with tears, yet barely noticeable.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha, I just wanted to come and say-" She was cut off before she could finish. "Kagome, I-I'm sorry that you had to hear that. Look, it's not that I don't care for you, I have grown very strong feelings towards you. It's just-" "I'm not good enough for you." "NO! Don't say stupid stuff like that! You know its not true, so quit filling your head with ridiculous thoughts!" He leaned back as anger filled his eyes. Why would she think such mortifying thoughts? She knew he cared about her, but she also knew about Kikyo and his tragic past with her. "Kagome, you're perfect, in every way. It's just, I feel the need to repent for Kikyo's death. I still feel guilty, and going with her is one way." "Wasn't killing Naraku enough to repent for her death? You know it wasn't your fault, so why do you keep telling yourself that it was?!" His eyes filled with shock at her question. "I-I don't know. Maybe it's because my heart still hasn't completely let her go."  
  
She knew the answer, so why did she bother asking? She knew that he still had feelings for the half dead priestess. She could see now though that she had more life in her. Inuyasha was giving her that life.  
  
Kikyo watched in sheer shock at their deep conversation. She didn't know what to make of it. Was disposing of Naraku enough to repent for her death? No, she wanted more. She wanted Inuyasha to be with her, even though it would crush Kagome. She felt a little bad for causing so much pain towards her reincarnation; but she knew that Kagome didn't belong here, and that she needed to go back to her own era, where she belonged.  
  
"Kagome, please, I hope you understand me?" He watched as many more emotions flushed over her face, making her expression unreadable. 'He still does love her, that's why I had no chance. I guess, this is goodbye then. I'll go back to my own era, and live a normal life, if that's even possible.' She tried to hold back the tears that were dying to come out. She then took another step forward and placed her hands upon his shoulders, gazing deeply into his eyes. As she watched his amber orbs, she could see many images of their journey's playing in them.  
  
"I guess that this is goodbye. Since you have her, there's no need for me to stay around and get in your way. Heh, it won't be easy forgetting about all of this. Who know's, maybe I'll wake up and find it was all just a dream, one long, wonderful dream?" She smiled weakly and leaned forward on her toes, whispering in his ear so only he could hear. "I know I won't forget you, but I want you to forget me. If you think about me, it'll only cause pain. After I leave, I want you to forget everything that ever happened between us....." She felt tears come to her eyes as she choked out these wretched words. "Just know this, I'll never forget you." With that said, she laid a passionate kiss upon his lips, the warm feeling causing desire to burn in her heart.  
  
Inuyasha watched in shock, and listened in pain as she spoke. 'How could I ever forget you? I never will, no matter what. I-" His thoughts were cut off when he felt the kiss. His eyes widened as the sweet touch of her tender lips met his. He didn't know how to react. What was he suppose to do? Kissing her back would only bring more pain to all of them. A single tear rolled down his cheek as she moved away, gazing once more into his golden eyes.  
  
"I'll never forget you. I hope you're happy with your decision, and take care of her." She took a step back and glanced towards Kikyo, giving a weak smile. "Take care of him, he deserves the very best." She looked back at the hanyou, smiling one last time towards him. "I'll miss you. Goodbye, Inuyasha......" Her eyes quickly shut as they filled with tears and streamed down her cheeks. She slightly waved as she turned away, racing away from this spot. Her body gradually vanished in the distance, leaving behind the one person who had changed her life.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo slowly moved forward and placed her hand upon his shoulder, trying to give comfort. "You did the right thing. She doesn't belong here; this isn't her era. Her life will only be in danger if she stays here." His head lowered and his eyes watched the ground, gazing at the dying leaves. "How is it that love can die so quickly? Is it like Mother Nature? It seems to flourish at times, and then so quickly it just dies. It's like a poisonous flower, so beautiful, yet deadly. And then again, its like a sweet rose, both beautiful and passionate." He slowly turned around and gazed into her eyes. A few tears trickled down his cheeks as he gazed into her milky, pale face. She tenderly raised her hand and dried the tears, showing compassion. "Always remember, that even the sweetest of flowers can turn out to be deadly, and the deadliest can end up sweet. Let's go. We should get some rest after going through this today. I hope you understand that is was for the best." Her hand had moved down to his, encompassing it in hers. She watched as his eyes slightly softened, yet they still had sorrow in them. No matter what she did, he would always feel a little pain from losing Kagome. But still, she would do her best to make up for his loss. This could be her way of repenting for his sorrow.  
  
________________________________________  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Geeze, poor Kagome! I started crying as I typed it! I can't wait to get the sequel up, that'll make me feel much, MUCH better! Uh, I think I'm kinda giving out what the sequel is gonna be about. I'll be quiet about that for now. ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one, which is the last one, yes, the last one is going to be called, "I'll Never Forget You." Sound good? I hope so, cause I'm gonna make it good! This is the chapter with the song in it. You'll just have to wait and see what song it is, and to read the chapter. With that said, I'll close this little note with saying goodbye, and don't forget to review! Ja ne! ^_^  
  
(Bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi- tsutsukeru tagaii no negai e todoku hai made minna onaji fuan kakaeate sasaeaeru...... sorry, I'm listening to "Change the World" right now! ^_^;;) 


	5. I'll Never Forget You

A/N: Do you guys really like this story so far? I hope so, cause it was so hard for me to do!!! I'm kinda anti-Kikyo, a little... so it was pretty hard writing a story in which Kikyo and Inuyasha end up together. But, I did it, and according to some reviews, I did a good job! ^_^ Sadly, but this is the end of this story. Yes, I know, but this is the last chapter. Because I'm kinda anit-Kikyo, and some of you who read this wanted a good ending with Kagome and Inuyasha together, I'm making a sequel. I have it all planned out, but no title yet. ^_^;; As soon as I get a title, and my other stories towards their endings, I'll get started on the sequel and post 'em up! Till then, read this and enjoy! Don't forget to review to tell me whatcha think!  
  
Chapter 4: I'll Never Forget You  
  
Kagome shrugged along, tears still in her eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Inuyasha really did choose Kikyo; he really did pick the one he had loved so many years ago. Now, she was left alone, and her only choice was to go back home and never return. There was nothing to return to. Her friends were already gone. Shippou left with Sango and Miroku when they finally realized they had feelings for each other, and left the group to reside peacefully in a far away village. Goodbyes were difficult, but they managed.  
  
She gazed up at the sky, watching as a pair of birds fluttered by, taking shelter for the cold season to come. Maybe this was all a dream, something that only existed in her imagination. Maybe he really didn't exist, maybe there really was no way to travel through a well and end up in an ancient era. "But it is real. Things like this can't exist in a dream. You don't feel heartache like this in a dream." A small smile spread across her lips as many images of her travels with Inuyasha deluged her mind.  
  
Flashbacks  
  
{"Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
(or wondering)  
How it could be now or might have been  
(or might have been)  
All this I know but still I can's find ways  
To let you go"}  
  
Kagome gazed angrily into Inuyasha's eyes as he continued on with his rambling. "I'll tell you what a sword like this should really be used for; stuff like getting jewel shards and making me more powerful!" He began to walk away from her, waving his new sword in the air. A look of disgust and anger flushed over her face. "I sure as heck ain't using it to babysit a helpless little human like you!" She had it. Listening to him talk about improving his strength was one thing, but talking about her like that was another. She was the one who pulled Tetsusaiga, so why does that make her helpless. 'Oh really?'  
  
"Hmph!" She moved forward and placed her hands on his back, pushing him towards the bridge. His eyes filled with confusion as she walked away from him, coming to a halt at the bank of the stream. "I-I don't get it?" "Heh, 'sit-boy.'" Her head lowered in satisfaction as his body crashed through the bridge and hit the water. "My fault for thinking I could teach an old dog a new trick." His soaked body emerged from the depths of the stream as he glared at her. "What do you mean new trick? Hey..." He waved the sword in the air as she walked away, leaving him behind. "... I thought you were going to teach me how to use the sword!!"  
  
{"I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you, yeah"}  
  
As Kagome appeared out of the well, the sight before her eyes caused her heart to race. Falling gracefully to the earth, his hair shimmering like silver from the sun, Inuyasha had returned to the well when he sensed Kagome's presence. His head slowly turned around as he gazed at the maiden. Landing gently on the ground, he took a step forward as Kagome emerged entirely from the well's abyss. "Kagome. W-what are you doing here? I told you to stay away! Huh?" He gasped as she rushed forward, her arms open and ready to embrace him. When she reached his body, she tenderly enclosed her arms around his back. She held him passionately, never wanting to let go. "W-what are you doing? I told you to go back." "I had to come, I needed to see you again." He slowly moved back as her words flowed through his ears. 'She needed to see me? Kagome..... I.....'  
  
{"Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time (ah-ha, ah-ha)  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
(Wondering)  
How it should be now or might have been  
(Or might have been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go"}  
  
Kagome slowly approached Inuyasha, gazing at his confused expression. Kikyo's grave was violated the previous evening, and she could see in his eyes that he was seriously thinking about her. "Hey, there ya are. Let's go." "Hmph, where to?" His voice had an irritated tone to it as he gradually glanced towards her, yet not looking her in the eyes. She took a few more steps and sat beside him, trying to converse. "Come on, don't you feel a bit sorry for Kikyo? Her grave was violated. I know you were betrayed by her, but that was a long time ago. It's been around fifty years since she passed away." He slightly turned towards her, but looked away and growled. "Hmph." She noticed his reaction, and wasn't too pleased.  
  
{"I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be..."}  
  
She reached forward and tightly grasped on of his dragon-tails, pulling his face so she could see his eyes. "Hold it!" "Hey, watch the hair!" "Mind explaining why you haven't been able to look me straight in the eye since yesterday?" "Uh... you're just imagining things." "This has to do with me looking like Kikyo! That's it isn't it? That's why you haven't been able to look at me!" Her eyes suddenly widened when he unexpectedly grabbed her hand and moved it towards his face, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Inuyasha." "It's not... it's not like that." His eyes were filled with what seemed like passion. She watched his motions, entirely confused on how to react. 'What's he doing?' His face suddenly began to move closer to hers, getting closer and closer. That's when it got too far for her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" She waved her hands quickly in front of her face and gave a shove, pushing his body away from her and slightly down the hill. She regained her position and sighed, confusion filling her head. Her cheek began to blush as she thought about the moment. 'What was he doing? He almost kissed me.' "Eh, can we lose some of the VIOLENCE?!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and pointed in her face. "Yeah sure, as soon as you stop acting so wierd!" "You're the one who's being a lunatic!"  
  
{"You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will  
You know you will, oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
It's no use looking back or wondering  
(Or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
(And funny thing)  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no"}  
  
Kagome stared at the ancient tree before her, watching in pure sorrow as the snow pranced to the earth around her. The large tree represented what had brought her and Inuyasha together. And now, she couldn't get back; she couldn't go back to see him; in fact, she would never see him again, according to Kikyo.  
  
She took a small step forward and placed her hand gently upon the bark of the sacred tree. Her heavenly brown eyes gradually closed as she listened carefully with her heart. Just because Kikyo had said she couldn't go back, didn't mean that she couldn't try.  
  
'I can feel him; I can feel Inuyasha.' She concentrated harder with all of her strength, putting all of her heart into it. She wouldn't give up that easy. There was no way Kikyo could separate them now, not now that they've gotten this far.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes quickly opened when she heard the one voice she had yearned for. "Is that you Kagome?" The sweet voice she had loved with all of her heart danced through her ears.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Remembering the previous incident, her first concerns was his health. "Are you ok, are you injured?" "Heh, it takes more than that to get me down. Am I there, in the feudal era?" "I came back, to my own time." "Keh, did you get scared?" A small spark of anger shot through her mind. "No! That's not... that isn't it at all. It's..." "What is it?" "Hm, nothing. I didn't run away though. I would never do such a thing." Tears gradually coated her eyes as she thought about Kikyo, and what she had done to her, pushing her back into the well.  
  
{"I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words  
(Never found the words to say) to say  
You're the one I think about each day (each day)  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you, ooh"}  
  
"Feh, you're acting like your usual stupid self. Why must you do that?" "Stupid?! Huh?" As her eyes opened fully, she noticed a figure resting before her, where there was once nothing but bark. Inuyasha's injured body was right before her eyes, just sitting there, so lifeless. Her heart filled somewhat with joy, knowing that at least he was a live and that she could see him. "Inuyasha."  
  
His golden eyes slowly opened when he heard the heavenly name. "Ugh ... Kagome. You're right here, right here with me." A charming smile spread tenderly across his handsome features. "Kagome, what's troubling you? I can see it, in your eyes." "I'm no help to you. I just hurt you, and, I'm nothing but a pain that always gets in the way and constantly needs rescuing. Maybe it'll be best if I just stay here, and leave you guys alone. You'll be bet..." "Don't talk such nonsense!" As his voice echoed through the snow wonderland, his weakened body rose to their feet, quickly heading towards Kagome. "Inuyasha! You mustn't move, you'll reopen your wounds!"  
  
She placed her hands upon his shoulders, trying to sit him down. However, she was silenced completely when her body was being pulled into an embrace. "Uh ..." His hands compassionately wrapped around her back, embracing her in a gentle hug. "Don't you understand? I need you here with me Kagome. I need you by my side. You are my other half, and without it, I'm incomplete and lost." "Inu ... Inuyasha ... I need you too."  
  
End of flashbacks  
  
She placed her hands near her chest as she approached the well. "How can I forget you, after everything we've been through. I know you won't be able to forget me either, although I wish you would." A glistening tear trickled down her cheek as she walked towards the well, now only inches away. She slowly placed her hand on the brim, gazing into the dusky depths.  
  
"No more demons, no more brother rivalry. No more battles against Sesshomaru..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey you, you tried to kill me, didn't you?!" Kagome stood angrily, holding the Tetsusaiga before her. Sesshomaru was standing only feet away, a cold glare in his eyes as Kagome rose from the poison. "Here, the swords yours now..." She took a step forward and gently placed the ancient sword in Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"Use this sword and kick his butt." A look of pure confusion was spread across the hanyou's face. "Uh... what are you still doing here? I thought you died." She looked at her hands, seeming just as confused. "Um... I dunno."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"How can I forget the fact that I was the one to remove Tetsusaiga.... and I'm just a mere mortal. Well, actually, the reincarnation of a priestess. But that doesn't matter now. When I travel through the well, I'll never come back. This will be my last few minutes in the feudal era of Japan. That was the last time I'll ever see Inuyasha." More tears came to her eyes as she realized this was true. If she never returned, she would never see the hanyou again.  
  
"I'd better go before I change my mind." Before she jumped into the abyss that would carry her through time and to her own era, she glanced behind her in the direction of the person who had changed her life. Her eyes slightly widened when she caught the glimpse of him and her watching her, bidding farewell.  
  
'Inuyasha...' "...I'll never forget you." With a weak smile, she turned and disappeared into the depths of the ancient well. A bright light could be seen as her body traveled through space, entering her own era. She would never step foot in that well again, for to her, she would make herself believe it was only a dream, only a feudal fairytale.  
  
Watching from a distance, Inuyasha and Kikyo turned around, a single tear strolling down his cheek. He had heard her last words, and he knew they would play in his heart forever.  
  
Just as the breathes of summer fade with the fallen leaves, the dreams and desires of a maiden evanesced as the last dying leaf flutters to the earth as it cries for her sorrow.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: *sniff sniff sniff* So... how was it? It made me cry... I liked it, even though it was hard pairing Inuyasha with Kikyo. Like I said, I'm making a sequel, and I know those of you who wanted Inuyasha to end up with Kagome will like it. *hehe* Anyway, this is the end, and I hope you guys really liked it. Please don't forget to review! If you think I should make a sequel, let me know and I'll do it! If not, then I'll still probably do it, if I have time, but just never post it up... so it's up to you!!! Until next time... have a good summer, and don't let chickens haunt you in your sleep!!!! (hehe, don't know where that came from! ^_^;;)  
  
Hey, one more thing!!! Do any of you guys like to roleplay? My friend has an Inuyasha role playing guild, and it's a lot of fun! If you like to create your own characters, and then create stories with them, then this is the place for you. We also have a few Inuyasha characters left! Well, the main characters are already taken, except for Shippo. There's also Kikyo, Koga, Sesshy, Jaken, Myoga, Kaede, Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura left if you wanna come an have some fun! Like I said, you can also make your own characters! It's a great way to use your imagination, and you even learn. If you're interested, e-mail me at inuyashamoon@yahoo.com and I'll send you the site and if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer them! Just make sure, if you join, you have to read the rules! We've gotten a little more strict about following them, but if you do (and they are very simple rules to follow) you'll have a great time. If you're interested, e-mail me and I'll give you the site! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
